masks_west_marchesfandomcom-20200214-history
Leap Year
__FORCETOC__ Powers Sebastion is pretty much just a normal kid, above average intelligence perhaps, but not super-hero level or anything. What he does have, is a few souvenirs from his recent travels across the multiverse/time stream, most of which are well above (or sometimes outside of) the general tech level of Halcyon City. The most notable of these are the devices that Leap Year uses as part of his regular hero work: a compact wormhole generator, and a 'toy' blaster. The wormhole generator takes the form of a thick, grey metal belt with no obvious seam or buckle mechanism. It is capable of generating small, stable two-way wormholes through the use of disposable targeting disks which Seb can throw or fire with a range of about 100m (330 feet). The belt itself is capable of generating the wormholes over practically any distance or size, but to do so requires access to a greater power source than Seb typically carries around, as well very precise target information, or an appropriate signal to lock onto. The blaster meanwhile is from a society whose 'toys' would definitely not pass any earth safety standards. Appearing as a distinctly 'retro' toy ray gun the blaster can generate a number of different projectile types including but not limited to: Adhesive (sticky goo balls), Flash (designed to overwhelm a single sense of the target, burst of light, sound, smell etc), Kinetic (high-tech beanbag rounds), EM (Electromagnetic interference), Smoke (Fill a small area with sight obscuring material, includes chaff), and Stun (Basically a taser shot) ammunition. It can only shoot one type of ammunition at a time, which can be chosen with the dial at the rear. Biometrically locked to Seb's DNA. Background Pre-Big Team His story began when a strange dark skinned man a couple years older than him showed up and told him that he was in danger. It turns out Sebastion is the nexus point for a diverging continuity line resulting in either one of the worlds greatest heroes… or great villains. Sebastion is just a normal kid, no super powers, above average intelligence maybe, but nothing notable by Halcyon’s standards. His son however is a being of great potential; in one timeline this potential is realized in the Hero Epoch, a genius technopath with an affinity for time related abilities who is one of the premier heroes in the Halcyon of the mid to late 2000s. In the other timeline Seb’s son instead becomes the scourge of Halcyon known as Quantum Knight, a being who abuses time manipulation, and an advanced suit of armor to make Halcyon cower in fear. The events leading to Quantum Knight travelling back to attempt to abduct Sebastion are unclear, but Epoch suspects it was an attempt to prevent himself from being born (collapsing the divergent timelines into a hellscape of Quantum Knight’s personal dominion). Able to sense the ripples of this event Epoch enlisted his mentee’s aid to prevent Quantum Knight from succeeding. Doc Infinity was a young man with the ability to locally manipulate time, and the drive to help make the world a better place. After equipping him with a device to augment his abilities Epoch sent him back to intercept Sebastion before QK could get to him and take him away from earth, tasking him with keeping Sebastion safe until Epoch could devise a way to defeat QK permanently. Due to the nature of the events around Sebastion, Doc continued to age normally, while Seb remained temporally locked into the age from which he’d been removed from his home reality. The only way for Seb to actually begin moving forward again was for him to return back to the time he had left from. Unfortunately to do so would immediately alert QK to their location and thus they spent 12 years out amongst the stars, alternate earths, realities where earth never existed in the first place and many other stranger places and times before Epoch finally contacted them with the plans for a device that should be able to protect Earth from Quantum Knight’s manipulations. With another relative year or preparation, securing the aid of allies they’d made on their journeys the device was complete and they were finally ready to make their stand. The two returned at last to earth and Halcyon city and as was inevitable Quantum Knight was soon there. As Sebastion made his stand to defend Doc while the man powered up the device he was surprised when several other teens in costume collided with their battle and helped to knock through a rift Doc was able to generate before slamming a temporal barrier into place attuned to Quantum Knight’s pattern, effectively barring him from earth (and locking most of his power away should he manage to return). Thus was Seb introduced to the Big Team, and became Leap Year. Their altruistic intentions matched up well with the example Doc had been setting for him during their travels and well… Earth was boring frankly compared to the craziness of space adventures. Relationships Family Denis Keffler Sebastion's father, a software engineer Janette Keffler Sebastion's mother, part time screenwriter, full time mom Sofie, Laurens, and Rudy Keffler Sebastion's three siblings. Sofie is off at college studying medicine, while Laurens is trying to decide between pursuing a career in tennis or electronics; Rudy is still just trying to figure out who he is. Friends Doc Infinity His savior, protector, but most importantly companion of the last few years. The two have a close bond formed from their many adventures, and the many times they helped save each other from certain doom. Doc is currently occupied maintaining the barrier which keeps Quantum Knight from returning to this reality, a task which leaves him fairly drained most of the time. Has local scale time manipulation powers augmented by a device of Epoch's design which allows him to shunt himself and Sebastion through time/between different timelines. Freedo Sebastion enjoys Freedo's carefree nature, and while he was only absent from this timeline for 6 months, that was over a decade ago from his perspective; Freedo is helping him fit back in by bringing him back up to speed with Earth's pop culture and the zeitgeist of Halcyon City. Category:Characters Category:PC Category:B-Verse Category:Leap Year